


The Golden Record

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Arthur and Eames have been with the International Space Program for almost a decade, and since Arthur is the best at what he does, he’s been tasked with a very special project. Too bad he doesn’t have any imagination.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Golden Record

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When I Think of You  
> Genre: Sci-Fi  
> Word count: 300 Words Exactly
> 
> For Flos, who fixes me.

"That's the song you want to send out into the universe. To represent the human race." Arthur stared at him.

Eames grinned that shit-eating grin that could either get him shot or laid. "Why not? You realize humans are one of the very few species that have sex for pleasure. I think aliens need to know."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Eames. This is my job. They do it once a century, so if you have any _actual_ suggestions—"

"I can't believe you don't want our song on The Golden Record."

Arthur gaped. "What the fuck, Eames? _Our_ song? Since when is 'I Touch Myself' _our_ song?"

"Since I cried myself to sleep for six missions wanking to it." Eames laughed at him over his shoulder.

"Stop," Arthur scoffed, "you did not."

Except then, Eames got very quiet, even though he didn't stop the calculations he was working on. Arthur looked at the back of his head.

"Six missions?" he ventured.

Eames glanced back, eyes smiling, before he went back to his files. "After that Martian job? 'Course, darling. Who wouldn't have touched themselves whilst thinking of you after that?"

Arthur smiled to himself, resigned.

Three taps to the holotable later, he'd tracked down an acoustic copy of it. As the first chords drifted through the workspace, Arthur stepped through Eames' holograms and held out a hand.

"What is this?" Eames asked, wiping away the project before taking his hand.

"We're dancing to our song, asshole."

Eames laughed and tucked Arthur into his arms. Then, with a gentle sway and a brush of lips against his ear, Eames sang along.

"I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself."

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/uQWqA_hN8lA
> 
> Not the acoustic one I wanted, but pretty amazing anyway. We've got 80 years or so to perfect it.


End file.
